Darren Englund
Rev. Darren Englund [sometimes England] has been fighting things that go bump in the night for longer than most people would consider reasonable. He's 6'3", about 190 lbs, gaunt build and dresses in black with a white clerical collar. His long service in protecting the world against menaces it doesn't even dream exist have left him a bit, shall we say, fanatical. According to WOG, he's approximately 90 at the time of the stories in 2006.Diane in the Rev. Englund forum He's Episcopalian.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 He is considerably tougher than one would expect. The cause has never been specified. : Reverend Darren Englund entered the main control room of Arena 77 with trepidation. Not since a couple nights after Halloween had he talked to, or attempted to make peace with, the Whateley Gun Range Crew and the Group Crisis Simulation Team. That instance had been a disaster and a half. The result had been a near-miss with the Heavy Weapons Range Instructor, Erik Mahren, and only the timely intervention of Gunny Bardue and Staff Sergeant Wilson had interrupted a sudden, unexpected rendezvous with a magazine full of .45 caliber bullets that probably would have ripped him open, toughened body or not. He had been torn between rage at the outburst, and guilt.Call The Thunder: Chapter 1 – Let’s Play a Game He is the only person ever known to have actually killed a Great Old One. He's said that he uses the Power of the Lord, but most people don't believe him. If true, it means that he's Imbued. : At the First Shaman’s side was the preacher man Reverend Englund. But the Reverend had hellfire in his eyes, and brimstone on his breath, and the cross in his hand was ablaze with a fire that could have burned the sin out of the devil himself.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 2 Rev. Englund was instrumental in the incident with the Mystic Six that eventually resulted in Sherry Henderson's (Cirque) death.Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends He has expressed guilt over her death, and a sees Fey's presence at the school - whom he strongly associates with Cirque - as an opportunity to make amends to her.Insanity Prerequisite Part 4: Reincarnation At one point he was a member of the Board of Trustees, but his removal was set in motion following the Halloween invasion. He was a Trustees' representative on the Whateley Board of Supervisors; no information has been given concerning his current status. To further muddle things, he appeared to be operating as a member of the Trustees during the Angel of Hell's Kitchen affair, which would indicate his removal after Halloween 2006 was blocked. When he meets Josie Gillman on 16 March 2007, he says he is a member of the Trustees.Ecila in Normalland He's warned by Elizabeth Carson before the All Hallows Ball not to be involved in a repeat of the Halloween invasion of 2006.All Hallows Ball: Part 1’’ Canon Seed Information '''The following description is from the original (cira 2005) wiki version of the Canon material, and it's not in the same format as we usually put things. The author's group appears to have changed their conception of some of the Reverend's circumstances.' Recently he has found disturbing evidence of some evil activities near the school of Whateley and has used his resources to be assigned as a Supervisor. He is recruiting new associates and using them to help him find the sources of these disturbances. This has forced him into a closer presence with Charlie Lodgeman than he really finds comfortable, especially since it is one of Charlie’s wards (Tennyo) who is causing him so much confusion at this time. He has decided to hold back and learn what he can at this time and decide what to do later. Englund has become aware that Tennyo’s friend, Fey, is turning into the exact image of Sherry Lodgeman / Cirque. He absolutely loathes Sara (Carmilla), whom he correctly identifies as related to the GOOs, but incorrectly identifies her intentions. He is worried that her presence will corrupt other students, especially Fey, and has attempted to assassinate her several times. He has become the unofficial mentor/patron of the ‘Goobers’, especially Nightbane. Not all of the Goobers, just a few of them. Most of the Goobers are camouflage for Englund’s monster-hunting elite. Being under-estimated is a great advantage. He has recently managed to get some of his associates into Poe Cottage, and is having them try to get more information on some of these newer students that are causing so much trouble. One of them has a feel that is somewhat like those he has pursued in the past, but not the same either. Until he can decide what this means, he is willing to hold back for a while and observe. Rev. Englund has more contacts in Dunwich than any other staff. Among those is Residue. In fact, it was due to one of his activities that she “gained” her powers. Englund immediately arranged for a superb scholarship for the girl. She understands his motivation completely, but hates him and would enjoy seeing him die slowly, in extreme pain. So to wrap up, Englund is hard, suspicious, vexing, paranoid - and possibly one of Whateley’s greatest protectors from a threat that most people don’t even know about. Personal history Englund was born Cecil Barrows around 1919, the spoiled son of a Hollywood executive. At some point during his teens he acquired some sort of parasitic supernatural entity that kept inducing him into ever more evil and depraved acts, culminating with his murdering a man just for thrills. His rich father bought off the jury, guaranteeing an acquittal. Leaving a local bordello after a night of debauchery to celebrate his immunity, he was approached by a being claiming to be something akin to a "guardian angel." The so-called "angel" convinced Cecil to see the error of his ways and swear himself into the "cleaning" of the world, and apparently gave him a sort of mystic vision. With this new ability, Cecil was able to destroy not only his own demon, but one possessing the brother of the young mulatto prostitute he had spent the night with -- who was promptly murdered by the demonic madam of the brothel. After killing the madam, Cecil escaped with Jasmine, the prostitute -- and his new vision let him realize that he had impregnated her. With his new outlook, Cecil decided to make good of it and find a way to marry Jasmine -- which wasn't allowed under the miscegenation laws of the time. This displeased Cecil's father, who disowned him. Cecil left home and opened a religious mission with Jasmine, but wasn't having a lot of success due in part to the weight of his own past. The "angel" returned and granted Cecil another boon -- a new appearance and identity, as Darren Englund, born in England, an Anglican minister who had married Jasmine before coming to the United States.The Angel And Cecil Barrows Classes taught * Comparative ReligionsRevenge of the Alphas * Special Topics - ReligionAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim * World ReligionsA Single FoldTo Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 6 * A course on Greek, possibly actually called "Greek" * Advanced Latin, which might be a description or the actual course name. * Multiple ancient languages courses Relationships * Mr. Barrows (estranged father, almost certainly deceased) * Jasmine Englund (wife, probably deceased) * Celia Abigail Englund (daughter) * The Mystic Six * The Very Reverend Zachariah Moon (assistant?) References Category:Whateley Trustee Category:Faculty Category:2005 bible Category:Whateley Supervisor Category:Faculty Advisor Category:Unknown Cause of Powers